11 Reasons
by Resonance of Fate
Summary: 11 reasons why Kenpachi stays with Nya. Kenpachi/OC Drabbles


Challenge taken from my friend on Tumblr. No idea where she got it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, do own Nya. (If you want to know more about Nya go read Fun Times.)

Summary: 11 reasons why Kenpachi stays with Nya.

Rating: T

Pairings: Kenpachi/OC

Warnings: Implied sexual situations

11 Reasons

1. Chest

He had never paid any attention to a woman's figure before. The only thing that mattered was they were strong, not what parts they had. But when he fought Nya it was different. Her chest became a weapon. It was distracting. A woman that small should not have a chest that large. It annoyed him. Nothing should jiggle that way. It was distracting, her secret weapon she didn't realize she had…and one day he would stop staring.

2. Hair

The day he took down his hair there was a Captain's meeting. Standing next to him she couldn't help glancing over at him. Instead of paying attention to the Commander she tried to figure out if she liked it or not. She didn't decide until that night when she was able to run her fingers through it. She never would have guessed it was so soft. She never would have guessed the reason he kept it down was to watch that soft smile grace her lips.

3. Silliness

Video games, according to the Commander, were an absolutely despicable habit she had picked up from her time in the Mortal World. The fact that her fellow captain had been rampaging less and the Commander had not said a thing since made her feel quite smug. Watching him try to master the control she was certain she would break a rib. That was until he tried to cut her consol in half…

4. Passionate

She knew they wanted to ask but everyone was smart enough not to; not that she would tell them if they did. It was a secret, just between her and him, even if he acted like it was no big deal. No one would ever know just how passionate their fights truly were.

5. Food

The way she ate annoyed him. The way he ate disgusted her. Neither was willing to back down. Needless to say, dinner was always an interesting affair.

6. Accessory

The fact that her bracelets turned into weapons made him smirk every time he saw them. They were the type of accessory he could approve of. She smiled whenever she heard his bells, but quickly covered it up before he could see. When he took his hair down he stopped wearing them. She forced him to tie one to his sash so that he could never sneak up on her again.

7. Temperance

Temperance was one virtue neither of them possessed, and they were okay with that. Really, it wouldn't have worked any other way.

8. Patience

He was a handful, no one would debate that. Whenever he did something that tested her, usually barging into her office while she was working, she took a deep breath, willing herself to remain patient and calm. It usually worked…at least for a few moments. Hisagi was always quick to make his exit at that point.

9. Smirk

His smirk could annoy her; make her want to bang her head on the table. His smirk could make her laugh; she was one of the few who understood his humor. His smirk could make her scream in frustration. His smirk could make her body hot and her heart flutter. His smirk could break down all the defensive she built up, and send her crashing into his arms.

10. Kiss

He was all fire. He never did anything half way. When his lips pressed against her own, trailed across her skin it was all heat. His kisses were liquid fire making her lose control, and she wanted so badly to hate him for it, but she never quite managed it. Her kisses were water, calm one second, wild the next. He wanted to hate the sensation that washed over him, but he needed it too much.

11. Addiction

They certainly didn't make life easier for each other. Sometimes they both thought about walking away, just to give themselves a break. But whenever that silly little thought entered their minds something would happen, a gesture, a word, a touch, which would bring them crashing back. Neither one was willing to give up such a sweet addiction.


End file.
